Le feu et la glace
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de ficlets RWDM écrites pour la commu' LJ, 7 liens. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Des petits textes écrits pour la communauté LJ, 7liens. Donc sept textes. Sept petits draron car c'est le couple que j'ai choisi._

* * *

**Un sourire brise-glace**

Rating : K

Thème : #4 Glace

Disclaimer : ni Ron, ni Draco ne m'appartiennent, bien que je ne dirais pas non si JKR me les cédaient

Notes : pré-slash

* * *

Draco était fait de glace.

Son cœur avait été entrainé à ne ressentir aucune émotion. Hormis la haine et le mépris.

Ça avait fonctionné pendant les seize premières années de sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à Ronald Weasley pour la énième fois. Celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que sa vie était vide, qu'il ne vivait que pour mépriser les autres, que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait seul.

Ces mots l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il avait passé la journée à ressasser les propos de Weasley.

Ainsi que la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre.

Dans un premier temps, l'héritier Malfoy avait été tenté d'insulter son vis-à-vis, mais il se ravisa rapidement, lui semblant entendre les mots que Weasley lui avait lancés la veille.

À la place, il le salua. Froidement - la glace n'avait pas encore fondu - mais poliment.

Le rouquin fut surpris par ce revirement mais se reprit et lui sourit en retour.

Un sourire radieux.

Un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffait le cœur.

Un sourire capable de faire fondre le plus imposant des icebergs.

Et surtout, de briser la carapace de froideur derrière laquelle Draco s'était retranché des années durant.

Un sourire qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation entre les deux adolescents. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bruits de couloir**

**Rating** : K

**Commu' LJ** :7_liens

**Thème** : Set C #5 Rumeur

**Disclaimer **: tout à JKR

* * *

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'il se dit ? Il parait que Weasley - vous savez le copain de Potter - sort avec Malfoy.

-Non, pas possible ? Ils sont gays ?

-J'y crois pas, c'est impossible.

-Si, je vous jure ! Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle les a vu s'embrasser un soir, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de Préfet.

.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Et bien sûr, le bruit que leur meilleur ami fricotait avec leur ennemi de toujours vint aux oreilles de Harry et Hermione.

.

-Comment peut-il nous faire ça ?, s'exclama le Survivant.

-Calme-toi Harry. Je suis sûre que cette rumeur est infondée. D'ailleurs, c'est cet imbécile de Smith qui l'a lancée. Et tu sais à quel point il peut être mauvaise langue.

-Alors explique-moi ça : pourquoi est-ce que la Carte du Maraudeur montre Ron et la fouine enfermés dans un placard à balais ?

-Ron, sale traître ! Tu vas à nouveau goûter à mes oiseaux vengeurs !, s'écria Hermione en se précipitant hors de la Salle Commune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confidences à un ours**

* * *

Rating : K

Commu' LJ : 7_liens

Thème : Set C Thème 2, Secret

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 245 mots

Note : UA ( Ron et Draco ne sont pas censés se connaître avant leur entrée à Poudlard normalement )

* * *

Couché sur son lit, Ron, cinq ans, sert son nounours contre lui.

-Monsieur Teddy, ze vais te dire un secret mais faut pas que tu le répètes, ok ?

Le petit garçon prend le silence de la peluche pour un accord.

-Z'ai un namoureux. Il s'appelle Draco et il est très zentil. Et même que ze vais me marier avec lui quand ze serai grand.

Monsieur Teddy écoute toujours silencieusement alors Ron continue ses explications.

-Ze le connaissais pas avant mais mon papa il connait son papa et même qu'ils se sont tapés au magasin de vêtements. Mais ils ont arrêtés quand z'ai fait un bisou à Draco. Maman, elle a dit que c'est pas bien de faire des bisous aux garçons, mais moi, z'aime bien. Et en plus, Draco il m'a donné son serpent pelusse, alors ze lui a fait un bisou pour dire merci. D'abord maman, elle me dit touzours : "Va faire un bisou à ta tante Muriel pour la remercier.". Mais tata Muriel, elle pique et elle sent mauvais de la bousse. Mais pas Draco.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ?  
-C'est un secret !  
-Et bien ça attendra demain. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure de dormir.  
-Oui, maman.

Quelques minutes après que Molly soit repartie, le petit garçon, s'endort, les rêves peuplés de petit blondinet, bisous et gigantesques gâteaux de mariage.


End file.
